Merry Christmas
by vknggirl
Summary: MorganGarcia fluff :


**Just a little Christmas one-shot with Morgan & Garcia**

**I do not own any part of Criminal Minds**

Penelope Garcia slowly rolled over and opened her eyes. She squinted at the alarm clock and groaned when she saw the time was only 5AM. It was Christmas Day, a day to sleep in, but her body was very much acclimated to rising early for work. She padded slowly to her kitchen and put water on the stove for tea.

"Five AM," she grumbled to herself. She turned on the television and saw the weatherman speaking of snow and accumulation. She hurried over to the window and pulled the shades back to see lightly falling snow glistening in the street lights. As she was admiring the beautiful sight she saw a dark SUV pull up just outside of her courtyard.

"It couldn't be," she mumbled to herself. She gasped as she saw Derek Morgan jump out of the SUV and open the back to remove several large bags.

"Oh my gosh," she shrieked as she first looked around her messy apartment, and next down at her pajamas. She put her hand to her head and grimaced as she felt a tangled mess of a ponytail. She was about to bolt to the bathroom in an attempt to quickly fix herself when the tea pot suddenly began whistling just before the knock at the door. Looking between the two she quickly grabbed the hot water off the stove before glancing down at herself and shaking her head as she opened the door.

"Good morning sweetheart," Derek said as he walked passed her and into her apartment without waiting for an invitation. "What are you doing up already," he asked as he noticed the teapot steaming. "I hope you haven't started cooking because I'm here to make you breakfast in bed!"

"Breakfast in bed, why," she asked incredulously, noticing he was carrying several large bags. "And why so much food hot stuff? Who else is joining us for breakfast?"

"Just me baby, it's just you and me today. It's Christmas, baby girl and I realized we were both going to be sitting home alone when we could be spending the day together. So here I am," he announced while unpacking groceries. He lifted two of the bags to the countertop and produced popcorn, hot cocoa, candy, and a handful of DVD's. "We are going to have a great breakfast and then enjoy our own little Christmas movie marathon," he said with a big grin.

"Well...OK," she answered with the slightest bit of hesitation. She looked down again and noticed that while he was well put together and sexy as ever, she was still in her pajamas!

Derek stopped and walked over to her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong baby girl? Is this OK, I thought it would be fun for both of us. I didn't mean to impose if you already have other plans," he said with concern.

"No Derek, this is perfect. There is nobody else I would rather spend my holiday with, and movies sound wonderful," she said. "It's just if you don't mind I'm going to take a quick shower and change clothes," she said with embarrassment. His hands were still on her shoulders and she felt herself melting under his touch as he slowly ran his hands down her back. He noticed her reaction and gave her a soft smile as he moved in closer. She could feel the heat from his body and she trembled slightly with the excitement of being so close to him.

"Merry Christmas Penelope," he said softly. His stare was intense and unwavering. After a brief moment she blushed and looked away. He pulled her body tight against his chest and leaned into her with his head slightly tilted. Their mouths were centimeters apart and he smiled as she gasped slightly.

She suddenly looked at him with the mischievous twinkle in her eyes that he loved and gave him a sexy smile. "I'll show you a Merry Christmas," she said as she pressed her lips into his. For a brief moment he was shocked and didn't move. He had played through all of this in his head a million times and in his version he moved in for thie kiss. She ran her hands under his shirt and up his back and he quickly got over the initial shock of things not progressing exactly how he had planned. He kissed her back fiercely. This kiss had been a long time coming and although his mind wanted to take it slow and appreciate every little moment, his body was in control. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist in one fluid moment. He quickly crossed into the bedroom and lowered her onto the bed. Her arms were tight around his neck and he pulled them off and pinned her hands above her head. As she desperately tried with her legs to pull him down on top of her he slowly pulled away.

"No baby girl," he said without making eye contact. She looked at him with shock and worry, unsure of what had just happened. She wondered if she scared him off by being too aggressive and mentally began kicking herself for being not able to keep herself under control.

They locked eyes and his playful smile gave away his true feelings. She began to giggle as he leaned down to kiss her but stopped just out of her reach. "I'll show _you_ a Merry Christmas," he said with a smirk and he quickly extinguished her giggles with another passionate kiss.


End file.
